Satoshi's Entrance
by GuildMaster
Summary: What would happen if Ash came to Hoenn one day later than in the show? What if his cousin got there first? Who knows what'll happen! First Fanfic Advanceshipping!
1. Pokemon Champion

**Don't own Pokemon**

" Charizard, finish this up with Fire Blast!"

In a stadium two trainers were battling. The one who had the Charizard was a young man of about 15 years old who had had messy black hair. He wore a black hat with a red Pokeball symbol in the middle. He wore a white T-shirt under a black hoodie with red sleeves and wore white, finger-less gloves. He wore faded black jeans and white sneakers. Across the field was a man with spiky brown hair, large green eyes, and was wearing an open vest, jeans, and flip flops.

Charizard took in a deep breath and released a blast of fire in the shape of a star, straight at a Heracross that was across the field. It enveloped the Heracross and there was an explosion. After the smoke cleared, it revealed Heracross fainted on the ground.

" Heracross is unable to battle! This means Charizard is the winner and the winner of this match is Satoshi Tanoka from Serenoma Town!" The referee declared and the crowd cheered.

And there you have it folks! After this exciting battle the challenger Satoshi defeats former Champion Jeremy and has claimed the title of Champion of the Kantana Region!" The announcer shouted into his microphone, which made the crowd cheer louder. Satoshi walked up to Jeremy and shook his hand.

" That was a great battle." Jeremy said with a smile.

" Yeah! I just barely won though." Satoshi said trying not to brag.

" Barely? I only took down your Pidgeot! And he took down three of my own Pokemon by himself!"

" Well most of your Pokemon were Bug type, so we had the advantage." He replied sheepishly.

" Oh stop being so modest! Even with a type disadvantage, I never lose. Until now that is!" He said laughing.

" Well..." Satoshi scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

" Your Pokemon are really powerful though! How long have you been traveling?" Jeremy inquired.

" Uh... Almost two years." Satoshi said trying to remember exactly.

" And you've already got them up to that level? For most people it takes years! How did you do it?" He implored.

" I just listen to them and try to be their friend and family, I can't really explain it. and I've always had a special connection to Pokemon ever since I started ny journey." He tried to explain.

" Hmm... Well, everyones got their own thing I suppose, but it seems that you care about your Pokemon a lot."

" Yep! I would do anything for them." He said smiling, and Jeremy smiled back. But then they heard a rumbling sound and they turned and saw a large group of people running towards them.

" Well, this is my cue to leave." Jeremy said walking away.

" Wait what?"

" As new Champion, you're going to be asked a lot of questions, so be prepared." He explained and walked off.

" Huh?" Was all Satoshi could say when he was surrounded by the large group of people.

" Satoshi! What does it feel like to be new Champion!" Asked one reporter, shoving a microphone in his face.

" Uh... It feels great!" He said after a second.

" Your Pokemon were totally awsome! How long have you been traveling with them?" Another asked.

" Almost two years."

" Only two years! And they're that powerful!"

" Well, I spent one year getting the gym badges, and the rest of the time training my Pokemon to be the best they can be." He explained.

" You mean you didn't go staright to the league?"

" No, I didn't believe me or my Pokemon were ready. And I had all the gym badges, so I could enter the league anytime I wanted to."

" You only used your Charizard and Pidgeot during the battle, would you mind telling us the rest of them?"

" Of course. You know I have a Charizard, a Pidgot, and a Lucario." He said gesturing to the Pokemon standing beside him. " But I also have a Jolteon, a Lapras, a Steelix, a Blastoise, a Venasaur, and a Butterfree."

" Satoshi! What will you do now?" Another reporter asked.

" Yes! What are your plans for the future?"

" Satoshi! Will you go out with me!" Some girl yelled from a group of blushing fangirls.

" Uh-" satoshi blanked at the question. He would have stayed like that, but Charizard sensed the awkwardness of the situation and took off, picking Satoshi up in his feet.

" Uh, no more questions, thank you." He shouted as he flew off, Lucario running below them.

" Sigh... Thanks Charizard, that question really got to me. Like I need the reminder of... of her." Charizard grimaced at the statement. He remembered all to well about her. She was the reason they always traveled alone. She was the one who broke his master, his trainer, his friend. And he hated her for it.

It had happened a year ago. Around the beginning of his journey, Satoshi met up with a girl. She had long black hair, that went over her shoulders. She wore a brown vest, over a white dress, and carried a handbag. Thay had traveled together all over the Kantana Region, and became very close. So close that they got together. Charizard, who was a Charmander atthe time, remebered how much he liked the smile she gave them and how her beautifel purple eyes glittered with warmth. But it didn't last. One day, a year ago, Satoshi had finally gotten his eighth gym badge, right after his rival Kyle. He went to look for her to celebrate, and when he looked for her in the park, he saw something that tore his heart in two. There was Kyle and her, kissing by the water fountain. She saw him and walked over to him. He asked her why he cheated on her with Kyle. Charmander was out helping Satoshi look for her, and he'll never forget the look she gave Satoshi. What was once full and warm, her eyes now were filled with disgust and betrayal. She told Satoshi she was cheating on him ever since she started traveling with him, she laughed evilly and said that's how he lost to Kyle all those times during his journey! She was there to spy on him! Satoshi fell to his knees as tears fell down his cheeks. Kyle then walks over and looks at Satoshi. He then punches his jaw as hard as possible. Satoshi fell to the ground and he cried from ht pain in his jaw, but mostly from the pain inside him. Charmander ran in front of him, but her and Kyle just laughed. He than glowed bright and in his place stood a Charmeleon who glared at them both. And with all his experience and added rage, he glowed bright once more and there stood a Charizard, who roared at them causing them to flee. He snorted in contempt, but his face fell as he looked down at his friend. He picked him up and flew away from that place, away from the people who hurt his friend and whom he hoped he would never meet again.

Satoshi was still deep in thought as they landed at the Pokemon center. He thanked Charizard and returned him to his Pokeball. He went inside the Pokemon center and walked up to Nurse Joy.

" Excuse me, could you please check on my Charizard and Pidgeot, please?" He asked nicely.

" Oh! Of course I can!" She took the two Pokeballs." Congratulations on your win Master Satoshi."

" Thank you very much. But please just call me Satoshi." He said embarrased.

" As you wish. If you'll wait a moment, I'll have your Pokemon ready."

" Okay, thank you." He walked over to a video phone, sat down, and dialed a number. It rung and then a woman with dark brown hair picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hey mom!" He answered.

" Oh Satoshi, its so good to see you!"

" Its good to see you too!"

" Congratulations on the win, Champion!"

" You saw!" He asked incredulously.

" I wouldn't miss it, it was practically on every channel, and it was broadcasted almost all over the world! Battles for the Champion title are quite popular." She explained.

" Really? They told me it was going to be broadcasted over the Kantana Region!" He almost shouted.

" But they didn't say they wouldn't broadcast anywhere else did they?" She giggled.

" Wow." He simply said.

" Well, now that you're Champion of the Kantana region, what are you going to do now?" She asked.

" I honestly don't know. If there's another league I might compete in that, but I don't really know any other regions." He confessed.

" Well, I've heard from Prof. Redwood that there's a region with a league called Hoenn."

" Hoenn?" He asked.

" Yep! And there are Pokemon that are native only to Hoenn that live there!"

" Woah! New Pokemon! That sounds really cool!"

" Prof. Redwood thought you might like the idea, so she got you a ticket for a boat that leaves from the city you're in to take you to Little Root Town of Hoenn!"

" Really? Awsome! Well. I know where I'm going to go next! I'll call you when I get there!"

" Okay, I'll talk to you later, love you!" She said waving.

" Love you too!" And the call ended. After that he got his Pokemon and sat back down at the video phone and dialed another number. A second later a woman with red hair and a lab coat answered.

" Satoshi?"

" That's me!" He laughed.

" Hey! Congratulations on your win!"

" Thank you! And thanks for the ticket to Hoenn!"

" No problem!"

" But since there are new Pokemon there, I'm going to send some of mine back to make room.".

" Okay, which ones?" She asked.

" Everyone except Charizard, Lucario, and Jolteon."

" Got it! Just send them throught the Transporter."

" Okay! Thanks again Professor!"

" You're welcome!" She waved and the screen went dark. Satoshi went over to the transporter and one by one, successfully transported his Pokemon.

" Alright! Let's go to the Hoenn Region Lucario!" He said walking out the Pokemon center and to the harbor.

" This should be fun." Lucario said telepathically in a calm tone.

" Yep!"

Little did Satoshi know, two people hiding in the bushes had heard him. They both smirked.

**This is my first fanfic people so be a little nice. I wont object to some honest reviews, but please don't say I hate it. I need the self esteem thank you**


	2. Hoenn Entrance

**Don't own Pokemon**

" Look Lucario! There's Little Root Town!"

" I see it Master." Lucario said smiling. Satoshi had gotten on a boat and travaled for three days to Hoenn. He was wearing sunglasses that he thought he might need.

After docking Satoshi went to the Pokemon center where he could call his mom, and afterward started walking toward a lab which was owned by Prof. Birch, or so Prof. redwood told him.

-Meanwhile

A brown haired girl was riding a bike towards Prof. Birch's lab. She was wearing small black shorts and a red blouse. She had her hair tied back in a red bandana.

" I can't wait to start my journey! Even though I'm more into the traveling part than the Pokemon part." She said as she biked.

" AAAAAHHHHH!" Someone help me!" She nearly fell off her bike as the scream pierced her ears. She looked down a hill she on the side of the path and saw a man in a lab coat running around, being chased by some Poochyena.

" Uh, do you need help there Proffesor?" She called, he looked up and saw her.

" Ah! Yes! See that bag down there? There are Pokeballs in there! Grab one and release the Pokemon from inside, and get rid of these Mightyena!" He yelled.

" Um okay." She looked through the bag and brought out a Pokeball.

" Go!" She threw the ball. It opened with a flash of light, the light took shape and there was a small blue Mudkip. It looked around curiously.

" Hmm, what now?... Oh yeah! Use an attack! Ok Mudkip, use Water Gun." The Mudkip looked at her for a second, then shot water in her face.

"(Sigh)... Mudkip!" Prof. Birch called out, and the Pokemon ran over to him.

" Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Prof. Birch ordered and Mudkip shot a blast of water at the Poochyena, causing them to fly back. They slowly got up and ran away. Prof. Birch let out a breath, May then walked up to him.

" You must be May, I got a call from your father saying that you were coming."

" That's me." She said happily.

" And how old are you again?" He asked.

" I'm fourteen." She replied.

" Hmm, a little late to start a journey, but better late than never. Anyway, let's get back to the lab so you can get your-"

" Rahr!" Both of them turned to see three wolf- like creatures snarling at them.

" What are those?" May asked scared.

" Those are Mightyena, they must be those Poochyena's parents!" He replied, equally afraid. They backed up against the steep hill.

" What do we do? May asked desperately.

" I-I don't know." He replied, and her fear grew. The Mightyena crouched, ready to pounce. May shut her eyes in fear and waited for their doom.

" Rahr!" They jumped.

" Use Aura Sphere!" May opened her eyes and saw the Mightyena being blasted away.

" What the-" Two figures jumped in front of them, one of them a Pokemon, the other a boy that looked around her age, who was wearing a cap and sunglasses. She was about to say something when the Mightyena all opened their mouths and shot balls of purple energy at them.

" That's Shadow Ball!" Prof. Birch shouted.

" Use Protect!" The boy commanded and his Pokemon erected a bubble of energy which deflected the deadly projectiles away. But, unfortunately, one hit May's bike, destroying it.

" My bike!" She yelled.

" Use Bone Rush!" The Pokemon ran toward the Mightyena, a staff like bone appearing in his hands, it started battling one of them. One of the others ran towards May who screamed, but the boy jumped in the way and pressed his palm to it's forehead. It stood still a second before barking happily and running back into the woods.

" What did you do?" May asked.

" I told it her that you meant no harm to her pups." He said without looking at her.

" How?"

" By using the power of A-!" He stopped as he was distracted by her beautifel, saphire colored eyes.(In his opinion.) He started stuttering and she looked at him confused.

" Master!" Lucario yelled. Satoshi turned and saw the last Mightyena jumping at him. There was no way he could dodge it.

" Gah!" He yelled in pain as the Mightyena bit down on his arm, drawing blood. May covered her mouth in shock as Satoshi and the Mightyena rolled around on the ground. With a grunt, he was able to place his other hand on the Pokemon's forehead. It froze like the first one, but then it too barked happily and ran off. Lucario ran up to Satoshi.

'_Are you okay Master?_' He asked him, looking worriedly.

" I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound." He responded out loud, making May look confused.

" Who are you talking to?" She asked, wondering if he was crazy.

" Oh! Sorry, Lucario can talk to me telepathically." He explained.

" Huh?" She was still confused.

" It means he can speak through his mind." Prof. Birch explained.

" Oh wow!" she exclaimed.

" Wow indeed! That was very impressive Mr...?"

" Oh sorry, I'm Satoshi Tanoka." He greeted taking off his sunglasses. As soon as he did May blushed. His eyes were a darker shade of blue than her, but she blushed at the feeling they gave off: It was passion, loving, and gentleness. His smile also made her melt. It gave off the feeling that he would protect you, no matter what. (What is she, a mouth critic?).

" Well Satoshi, I must thank you for rescuing us!"

" Y-yes! Thank you so much!" She said sheepishly.

" No problem. Its just lucky I was passing by."

" Yes it is. But we should get back to lab now, we need to patch you up." He said pointing at Satoshi's wound.

" No need to hurry. Watch." He put his other hand on the wound and it glowed blue. After a second the light faded and his wound was healed.

" Woah! How'd you do that?" May asked astonished.

" I know what that is! That's Aura!" Prof. Birch exclaimed.

" Yep! By the way, are you Prof. Birch?"

" Yes I am!"

" Oh good. I was sent by Prof. Redwood to see you." He explained.

" Oh you're that Satoshi!"

" Yep!"

" Well good timing, I was about to go up to the lab with May here to give her her first Pokemon!" He said.

" Oh, you're getting your first Pokemon? Congratulations!" He praised.

" Oh! Uh.. Thanks" She replied shyly. They walked up the hill and onto the path, May then remembered her destroyed bike.

" Aww man, my bike!" She whined. Satoshi looked guilty.

" Hey, since it's partially my fault that it was destroyed, how's about I buy you a new bike?" He asked.

" I can't ask you to do that! If it wasn't for you I-"

" It's alright! I've got some money saved anyway. Plus its my decision." He said as though that closed the matter. May decided not to argue back. So without further ado, they all walked down the path to the lab.

'_ Satoshi? Now where have I heard that name before?_' May thought to herself.

**Second chapter done! I can only get these things out every couple days or so, sorry. But keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. The Maples

**Hey everyone. First off, Merry Christmas! Now I know I published this story awhile ago and haven't done anything with it, and I'm sorry for that, I've had a lot on my plate, but I'm back, and for all of you readers I'm going to finish my story as your present, so be thankful! JK. Thanks for reading this and I hope to be writing more soon after this story, so please stay with me! Thanks**

**Now it's been awhile, so to answer an old question Saroshi is Ash's cousin, they are not the same person! Totally new guy! So now that that's cleared up, enjoy!**

" So May, which Pokemon are you going to get?" Satoshi asked. They were inside Prof. Birch's lab. In front of May was a Mudkip, a Treeko, and a Torchic.

" Hmm, well that Mudkip wasn't very nice to me, and that Treeko looks kind of creepy, but this Torchic looks cute, so I'll take her." she said finally, pointing at the Torchic.

" Alright." Prof. Birch said, and recalled Torchic in it's Pokeball and handed it to her along with five empty Pokeballs and a Pokedex.

" And your all set! Now Satoshi, if you want to compete in the Hoenn League, the first gym would be in Petalburg City." May's eyes widened at this but went unnoticed.

" Petalburg City huh? How do I get there?" He asked, and May saw her chance.

" Oh, I could take you there Satoshi! I live there and its not that far away." She said hopefully.

" Oh, uh..." He trailed off, now May didn't seem like a bad person, and she could show him the way, but he didn't know if he could trust her.

" Besides, you owe me a bike." She smirked.

'_ Dang! I shouldn't have promised her that! And now I can't break it! Stupid self-righteousness!'_

He thought.

" Okay, why not?" He said finally.

" Great!" '_ Why did he seem hesitant? Was it something I said?'_ She thought to herself, but pushed it off as they walked outside.

" So long! Good luck on your journey's!" Prof. Birch called out as they walked down the road.

" Bye Professor!" Satoshi replied.

" Thanks for the Pokemon!" And so they walked on to Petalburg. May decided to keep talking to a minimum because the frown on Satoshi's face made it clear he didn't want to talk much. After an hour of walking, they arrived in Petalburg, and shortly afterward, the Petalburg Gym. As they approached the doors though, May looked apprehensive about going in.

" Hey May, what's the matter?" Satoshi asked.

" Oh, its nothing, hehehe." She replied nervously. He looked confused, but turned and knocked the door. The door opened and Satoshi gasped as he saw who answered the door: It was a woman who looked almost identical to May!

" May! Your home!" She ushered her in, but not without taking a look at Satoshi, she put her mouth next o May's ear.

" I see you didn't just get a Pokemon on your trip." She whispered and May blushed.

" Mom!"

" Hello, I'm Caroline, May's mother." She introduced herself.

" Mother? You look like you could be her sister." Satoshi said truthfully.

" Well that's sweet of you! Now, I guess you're here for a gym battle?" She asked.

" Yes ma'am."

" Then go down the hall and through the door." She said pointing, and he walked off. Caroline waited a second.

" He's a good catch." She said simply.

" Mom!" She cried indignateley blushing again.

" Well, let's go watch their battle. Though I doubt a beginner trainer can beat your father." She said.

" Who knows? He might be different." May replied, and they followed him.

" Norman! You have a challenger!" Caroline called out as they entered a large battlefield.

" Cool, who is it?" A tall, dark haired man came in through another door, followed by a small boy with glasses.

" Whoever it is won't beat Dad!" The boy boasted.

" I'm the challenger! And I'm here to win!" Satoshi said confidently, and he walked to one side of the field.

" I like the attitude, but you won't win with just words here! What's your name challenger?" Norman asked.

" I'm Satoshi Tanoka from Seretona Town!(In the Kantana Region. Made up)" He called out. On the side lines, Max gasped.

" Satoshi Tanoka?!"

" What's the matter Max?" May asked.

" Don't tell me we never heard of him!?"

" Should we?" Caroline asked.

" Don't you remember last week when I was talking about him?"

" Oh yeah, I remember now, you were yelling about him for a couple days." May said remembering.

" I wasn't yelling!" He complained.

" Was to!"

" Was not!"

" Was to!"

" Was not!"

" Was t-"

" Enough!" Caroline yelled, and they both stopped shouting.

" Now what about him Max?" She asked.

" Well, there's a lot to it, but I remember watching him over the years. He started his journey when he was ten. He's from the Kantana region but went to Kanto to compete there. And he got top 16 in the Indigo League!"(Let's pretend he was there, okay?)

" Well that's certainly impressive." Caroline noted.

" Top 16 is impressive?" May asked

" When it's out of about a hundred other people it is! Anyway, he then went to the Orange Islands in the Johto and beat the league there!"

" Wow!" Caroline exclaimed.

" That's cool." May said, mildly interested.

" That's not the best part. After that he went back to the Kantana region, won the league, and challenged the Elite Four and their Chamapion!"

" But they're practically impossible to beat!" Caroline said shocked.

" Well he beat them, and a couple days ago he beat the Champion! Now he's Champion of the Kantana region!"

" My goodness! He's accomplished a lot!"

" That's why he's so well known! He's the youngest trainer to ever recieve the Champion title!"

" Wow..." May said, not believing that a Pokemon Champion saved her life.

" You're pretty good! But I'm not giving up! Go Slaking!" They turned and saw Norman call out what looked like a large gorilla.

" Wait! Dad saves Slaking for last!" Max exclaimed.

" Then that means-" May started.

" That Dads' on his last Pokemon! But that's okay, that's probably his last Pokemon too, and it doesn't look so tough." He said looking at Lucario.

" Uh, Max? Satoshi hasn't lost one round. That's still his first Pokemon." May said.

" What!?"

" Use Aura Sphere!" They looked around to see Lucario shoot a blue ball of energy at Slaking.

" Use Protect!" Slaking then erected a wall of energy around itself, effectively stopping the attack.

" Hah! Beat that!" Max smirked.

" Just what we wanted!" Satoshi smiled and Max's smirk fell.

" Use Extreme Speed and then Force Palm!" Lucario started sprinting and disappeared, than reappeared behind Slaking. Lucario pulled back his paw which was glowing yellow.

" Slaking, look out!" Norman shouted.

" Now!" Lucario slammed his paw onto Slaking's back, sending it flying into a wall. It then fell to the floor with swirls in it's eyes.

" Looks like Slaking is unable to battle. You win Satoshi." Norman sighed, but smiled anyway.

" Excellent job Lucario." Satoshi said putting up a fist.

' _Thank you Master._' Lucario replied bumping the fist with his.

" And here's your badge." Norman said walking up to him.

" Thank you."

" No, thank you for such an exciting battle. I haven't battled that hard in a long time."

" You're very welcome."

" Nice battle you two." Caroline complimented as she walked up to them.

" That was great! Your Lucario was awsome!" Max said ecstatically.

" How quickly they change sides." Norman sighed sarcastically.

" Come on Dad, you have to admit that his Lucario was pretty good." May said walking up to them.

' Thank you.' Lucario answered, surprising them all.

" Woah! He talked to me!" May cried out.

" Aw! Why would he talk to May and not to me!?" Max whined.

" Hmm, he normally doesn't talk to anyone but me, unless he deems them trustworthy enough." Satoshi explained, eying May, who blushed from the attention.

" Well if only likes trustworthy people, Max must have done something naughty." Caroline suggested, noticing May's blush.

" What!? I didn't do any-"

' You went into May's room and read her diary while she was gone.' Lucario said to everyone.

" How did you kn-"

" YOU WHAT!?" May screamed and began chasing Max as he had started running when he heard her scream. Both parents smiled and Satoshi chuckled. Caroline took this moment of her daughter's abscence to talk to Satoshi.

" May seems to like you." She said smiling, making Satoshi blush slightly.

" Really?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

" Oh come on, didn't you see her blush when you looked at her?" she asked.

" Oh, I didn't notice." He lied.

" Wait, May likes him!? How do you know?" Norman asked, giving Satoshi a look.

" Well if you didn't notice I guess it was a mother's intuition."

" Hmm..." Norman grumbled.

" So Satoshi, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" she asked sweetly.

" And what would that be?" he asked, somewhat dreading it.

" I was wondering if you would accompany May on her journey as you go on yours so she won't get into any trouble."

" Oh, uh..." he stuttered.

" What's the matter? My daughter not good enough for you?" Norman said sarcastically.

" Norman! It is a lot to throw at him!" Caroline reprimanded.

" Hey, I don't want some half-assed punk taking care of my daughter, no matter how good of a trainer he is." That one got to Satoshi a little bit.

" Norman, I'm sure he has his own reasons, don't you Satoshi? I don't mean to pry."

" Well, in the past I traveled with another girl, and we got pretty close..."

" So you don't want to travel with another girl because it would be awkward?" she interuppted.

" No, no. Please let me finish-" and he explained to them of his past.

"...Well, I apologize to have insulted you before." Norman apologized.

" Apology accepted." Satoshi said nodding.

" While I'm sure you may not trust any girls, I assure you that May would never betray her friends like that. Especially not the boy who saved her life. So I'll ask again if you would accompany her... And Max can go with you too!" Caroline suggested.

" Max!? But he's only a kid!" Norman exclaimed.

" Yes but he's nine years old, he's going to be starting his journey next year, so it would be best if he had a lay of the land before he goes."

" Hmm... I guess you're right. So Satoshi, what will it be?"

Satoshi thought about it. Sure, there was his trust issue with girls, but with what Caroline said, he may be able to overcome this as he traveled with May. Plus, he wouldn't be alone, Max would be there with them.

' And besides, I owe her a bike.' he thought smiling." Alright, I'll travel with them, and don't you worry, they'll be safe with me!"

" Just what I wanted to hear!" Norman exclaimed.

" Oh good! I'll go tell them the good news!" Caroline said and rushed off to tell them. Eventually they were prepared and outside the Gym.

" This is going to be so awsome! I can't believe I get to learn from a Pokemon Champion!" Max shouted happily.

" Well, you should thank Satoshi, he's the one who agreed to travel you guys." Norman said.

" Yeah, thanks Satoshi!" Max shouted.

" Y-yes, thank you for coming with us." May said, a slight blush on his face. Max and May hugged their parents goodbye. As May hugged her mother, Caroline whispered to her.

" If you want him, try your hardest. He may seem distant but he's had a bad past, try to help him smile." May looked at her mother curiously and decided to remember her words. After final farewells, they walked off to begin their adventure together, leaving Satoshi to wonder what will happen to them, good or bad.

**Thx for reading! I hope to upload a new chapter everyday so keep looking!**


	4. Rustboro Ho!

**Hello once again from your favorite author GuildMaster!**

**Here's the fourth installment! I know they are pretty short, but I plan to make them longer. I haven't counted, but I think I remember this story being at least 100,000 words or more. Now it's not the quantity that matters but the quality, I know. But I too want to become one of those authors with a good yet long story! Like pichuauraguardian or Epsil0nCha0s! So keep reading and enjoy!  
><strong>

Satoshi and friends are in route to their next destination, Rustboro City. After leaving Petalburg City they walked for a couple hours before May started complaining about being tired.

" Oh come on May, we've only been walking a couple of hours! Satoshi hasn't complained once and his backpack is twice as heavy as ours combined!" Max scolded.

" It's alright, Max. She hasn't gone through the same training as me and-" Satoshi tried to say but-

" I've never walked this far before! I used to have a bike!" She exclaimed throwing Satoshi and accusing glance.

" I said I would buy you a new one." He said calmly.

" Yeah, how long's that gonna take? Do you know how much a bike can cost?"

" Yes I do, and to answer a question with a question. Do you know how much a Champion gets paid weekly?"

" No." She answered.

" They get about 10,000 poke a week." Max said.

" Exactly." Satoshi confirmed.

" Wow." May said, abashed.

" I was going to get you a bike sooner, but there was no bike shop in Petalburg, so I was going to I was going to get you one in Rustoboro, and I'll kindly remind you I said I would get you a bike soon, so don't make me look like a liar. I keep the promises I make." And with that he turned and kept walking, leaving May in shock, for she could find no way to argue back.

" (Sigh) Nice job, Sis. You made the guy who didn't have to travel with us angry." Said Max as he shook his head in disappointment."

" But I was just tired! I didn't mean it!" She explained.

" Why are you telling me that? Go tell him."

" B-but he's mad, and nd I don't know what to-oh...fine!"

May cautiously walked up to Satoshi.

" Satoshi?" No response. " Satoshi?" She tried again.

" Hmm?" He acknowledged.

" Listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was just tired and I took my anger out on you, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said looking down.

" (Sigh). I know you're tired, but next just say so and we'll stop. I accept your apology and I'm sorry for saying what I did." He said smiling apologetically, making her blush slightly.

" I-It's okay." She stuttered. Satoshi saw this and tried to change the subject.

" Well, if you're tired it's a good time to stop and set up camp." He said making May look at him gratefully. After a little bit they set up their sleeping bags around a fire and Satoshi was cooking some sort of stew.

" You can cook?" May asked as she smelled the contents.

" Yeah he can! He was sou chef at a really nice restaurant for trainers and their Pokemon for half a year! Right Satoshi?" Max asked.

" Uh yeah, but I wasn't great or anything." He said trying to be humble.

" Don't be so modest, this smells delicious!" May said as he poured the vegetable stew into three bowls.

" I also made food for our Pokemon, so you can let Torchic out to eat." Satoshi said, pointing at the bowls of food he layed out.

" Thanks Satoshi, come on out Torchic!" she called, releasing her from her pokeball.

" Torchic!" She called happily before chowing down on the food.

" Wow, she really likes it." May said as Satoshi took the pokeballs from his belt.

" Come on out!" He called out and released his Charizard and Umbreon, Charizard roaring on entry.

" Woah! I always wanted to see your Pokemon up close!" Max exclaimed as he ran up to them. Umbreon allowed him to pet her and she licked his cheek, but when he ran up to Charizard he back up a step because of the menacing look it gave him.

" Hey now, Charizard, don't scare the kid now." Satoshi chided. Charizard looked at him and chuckled before patting Max on the head. " Sorry about that Max, she likes to pull that joke on new people she meets." Satoshi explained.

" Well, I guess that's a good way to see if the person is nice or not, right?" May asked, rubbing Charizard belly. Satoshi looked at her in surprise, that was the reason for the joke. If the the person was scared of Charizard as Max was, they were okay to trust. If they didn't mind and saw through the trick, they were trustworthy. But if they became angry or violent, they would have to be watched. What surprised Satoshi was that May saw through the trick very quickly and wasn't afraid or angry about the trick played on Max.

" What is it Satoshi?" He looked up, surprised to see May staring at him.

" What?"

" Nothing, it just looked like you were thinking hard about something." She said.

" Oh, well... it wasn't anything important." He said, dodging the question, making May nod and turned back to rub Charizard's belly again.

' I knew I sensed the good in her aura.' Satoshi turned around to see Lucario standing behind him.

" What are you talking about Lucario?" Satoshi asked.

' What I am saying, Master, is that May is a good person with good aura, she's nothing like-'

" Don't even say her name! I don't want to hear this right now, I don't care what you sense!" He said in an angry whisper.

' But I'm not the only one who can sense it, am I right?' Asked Lucario, staring at Satoshi.

" I don't care! I'm done with trying to!" And with that he turned back to May and Max. " You guys! You don't want your food getting cold!" He called.

" Oh yeah! Coming!" Max exclaimed and both he and May rushed to their food. Satoshi also made his way back with a glance at Lucario. Lucario sighed as he watched his master eat.

'(sigh) Master, when are you going to let go of the past? I only want to see you happy.' it though sadly.

Sunlight hit May's eyes causing her to wake up. She grunmbled because she never really gets up this early, but she told herself it would be hard to fall back asleep so she slowly got out of her sleeping bag. She looked around and saw Max still sleeping soundly, but when she looked at Satoshi's she found he wasn't there. She walked around in search of him, and it didn't take that long to find him; 20 feet from camp was Satoshi and Lucario sitting next to eachother, meditating. Satoshi was also shirtlss and wore only sweatpants. May blushed furiously as she looked at him, and continued to stare.

Satoshi could feel her presence as she walked around camp and came ri a stop in front of them. He opened his eye to see her staring at him, blushing. He closed his eye again and tried to ignore her, but in his mind he kept picturing her staring at him with those beatiful sapphire-

' Graaah!' He screamed in his head causing Lucario to snap his eyes open, which in turn made May turn around and rush back to camp.

' What is it, Master?' Lucario asked.

' It's her. She distracted me!' he exclaimed telepathically so the others wouldn't hear.

' But you never let anything distract you while we meditate.'

' I know! But she- her eyes distracted- I mean she was standing there for a whole minute staring!'

' You said her eyes distract you.' Lucario pointed out.

' N-no I didn't!' he said, denying it.

' Why must you still harbor these feelings of insecurity? I sense goodness in the female.'

' I do to, but I can't just forget what happened in the past.'

' But the same thing won't happen twice.' Lucario said.

' How do you know?' Satoshi accused.

' It is the Lucario's belief. MIsfortune is not allowed to fall upon someone more than once in their lives. You were taught in this way, so this belief is yours as well.' Lucario explained.

' Hmm, yes, I almost forgot the Aura Theory... I'll remember it from now on.' Satoshi said and they got up and walked back to camp.

As the group got their things together, Max noticed May wasn't speaking, and was avoiding Satoshi at all costs.

" What's the matter, May?" Max asked as they trailed behind Satoshi on their walk to Rustboro.

" Nothing!" She said quickly. Too quickly.

" Sure, and I'm an happened?"

"..." She kept silent.

" You saw Satoshi with his shirt off, didn't you?" And he knew he hit the mark when she blushed at the memory.

" H-how did you know?" She asked.

" He got me up at six o'clock this morning and told me he was going to go for a 5K run with his Lucario then come back to meditate which he supposedly does every day but just wanted to tell me so we wouldn't worry." Max explained.

" But I saw you sleeping." She pointed out.

" I fell back asleep after that, no way I was getting up at six."

" I don't think I could either, Satoshi is amazing."

" Hey ya Slowpokes, hurry up! I can see Rustboro!" Satoshi called ahead of them. They gasped and ran ahead to see the bustling city of Rustboro.

" Awsome!" Max exclaimed.

" Finally!" May said gratefully.

" Time for that Gym badge!" Satoshi added confidentally, and they walked to the city. As they walked through the marketplace they heard a commotion.

" What's going on?" Satoshi asked a nearby bearded man.

" There's a Swampert in our city that goes around stealing our wares! But now we've cornered it and we're having a young man battle it." The man explained.

" Oh really?" Satoshi said and gestured to May and Max to get a closer look.

" Brelloom, use Mach Punch!" A white haired trainer called out to his Pokemon. The Brelloom ran towards the Swampert with a glowing fist and tried to punch it, but the Swampert agiley jumped over the Brelloom, dodging it. As soon as it landed it turned and shot mud from it's mouth, hitting the Brelloom squarley in the back.

" Brelloom!" The boy cried out.

" Hmm... He should have known that Swampert was more agile than most, it's much thinner than the picture on the Pokedex." Satoshi critisized, to which Max nodded.

" Brelloom, spin around and hit it with a Bullet Seed!" He ordered. Brelloom took in a breath, spun, ad released a barrage of seeds from it's mouth. The Swampert also drew a breath and released a powerful jet of water, effectively stopping the seeds. Before the trainer could react the Swampert quickly shot a beam of ice at the Brelloom which hit him in the chest, making him fly back from the super effective attack and land with swirls in its eyes. The boy recalled his Pokemonas the crowd groaned.

" Now what?" The man grumbled. May looked at Satoshi and saw a glint in his eyes.

" Guys, that Swampert is mine." He said and stepped up, gaining everyone's attention, including the trainer who had backed up ingto the crowd. The Swampert watched Satoshi and Lucario walk forward, happy for another battle, but he noticed a powerful aura coming off Satoshi, something he'd never sensed in any other human. As Satoshi walked forward the Swampert pointed at him.

' It would seem he would like to have a duel with you, Master.' Lucario informed him.

" I see. I accept your challenge. He said, taking a fighter's stance, surprising everyone.

" He's fighting it himself?"

" That's crazy! What does he think he can do?"

" Stupid kid."

May beginning to feel apprehensive and Max saw the worry on her face.

" Don't worry, he'll be fine." He reassured her.

" How do you know? Did you see how powerful that Swampert was?" She retorted.

" He's faced worse." Max replied simply.

" How do you know?"

" Just watch." And she turned back to watch.

Both Satoshi and Swampert stared at eachother for a second, then suddenly Swampert shot its Mudshot straight at Satoshi, who didn't move. The crowd gasped as the attack almost hit him, but at the last second he did the Matrix and dodged it. Swampert looked momentarily surprised and the crowd looked heartened, but Swampert drew a breath and shot the blast of water like earlier. Satoshi didn't have time to dodge, but he simply put his hand out.

" What's he doing!?" almost everyone shouted. The water hit, but it was like Satoshi had put up a shield. He was still pushed back slightly but no harm was inflicted upon him, making everyone's eyes widen.

" That's a pretty powerful Hydro Pump!" Satoshi complimented, leaving the crowd dumbfounded." Anything else?" He asked in a taunting voice. Swampert quickly ran to Satoshi and attempted to beat Satoshi with a series of quick punches and kicks. They watched as Satoshi dodged each attack by ducking, spinning, flipping and even blocking a few.

" Close Combat, huh?" Satoshi said smiling. The attack stopped and Swampert looked at Satoshi breathing heavily. But then he suddenely fired his Ice Beam at Satoshi.

" Look out Satoshi!" May cried out. Satoshi smirked, put out his hand, and a shot a ball of blue energy at the beam, making the ball freeze. Satoshi ran up to it and round house kicked it back at Swampert, who was knocked back. It tried to get up but it fell with swirls in it's eyes.

" Go, Pokeball!" Satoshi threw the Pokeball at the Swampert, enveloping it in a red light before being sucked into it. After a couple seconds the Pokeball dinged, signally the capture. Amidst silence, Satoshi picked up the Pokeball, smiling at it. Then the crowd suddenely cheered and rushed at him with congratulations and thanks.

" Satoshi!" May cut through the crowd and threw her arms around him." I'm so glad you're okay! Don't make me worry like that!" She exclaimed. Satoshi blushed slightly from the feeling welling up inside him.

' What- what is this feeling? It's not uncomfortable, no, not at all... it's more like a- warm feeling.' he thought before May pulled back with a blush on her face, instantly making the warm feeling disappear from inside him, worrying him.

" Sorry... I got carried away." May apologized.

" I-it's no problem." He replied sheepishly, while Max and Lucario watched, grinning.

**Oho! What's this I see! Satoshi and May seem to be getting close... Kind of! Read on to see if they can progress any further and if Satoshi can let go of the past!**


End file.
